


Ginseng, Jasmine, and Jade

by neuxue



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Zutara, Zutara Month, because Ozai deserves his own warning, some mentions of Ozai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuxue/pseuds/neuxue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iroh plays matchmaker, as only Iroh can. Written for Day 24 of Zutara Month 2012: Tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginseng, Jasmine, and Jade

Some conversations, Iroh knows, are best had over a good cup of tea. Most conversations, really, but especially this one.  
  
Zuko looks impatient, but there is little unusual about that, and important as the subject matter of this conversation is, it is not worth ruining such a lovely brew of ginseng for. Like important decisions, tea must not be made in a rush. So Iroh carefully measures out the tea, heats the water to the precise temperature, and waits for it to steep.  
  
Only once he has poured two cups of tea – and of course, taken a sip to check the flavour – does he speak.  
  
“So, Zuko, how are you liking having Katara visit?”  
  
“It’s, um, well, it’s always nice to see Katara,” Zuko says, looking down at his own tea.  
  
“I haven’t had much chance to talk to her yet this time,” Iroh lies, “how is she?”  
  
“I think she’s good,” Zuko says noncommitally. Iroh sighs. Subtlety is rarely the best way to get his nephew to open up, but it was worth a try.  
  
“Is she still dating the Avatar?” he asks. Zuko nearly chokes on his tea.  
  
“Um. No, they uh – I mean, she stopped…uh. She broke up with him. A while ago.”  
  
Iroh shakes his head. “That poor boy,” he says sympathetically, before taking a long sip of tea. He studies Zuko’s face, and sees the trace of a blush on his unscarred cheek.  
  
“You still love her, don’t you?” He says abruptly.  
  
This time Zuko does choke on his tea. After several seconds of coughing and spluttering, he tries to speak. “What? I – wait, still? I never said – I mean, I – ” he stops, takes another sip of tea, and stares down at the table. “Yes,” he says quietly, not meeting Iroh’s eyes.  
  
Defeat is written across the planes of Zuko’s face, and Iroh’s heart breaks a little bit for the young man he still thinks of as his son, though the nation calls him Fire Lord.  
  
“Well then, what are you going to do about it?” He asks, feigning cheerfulness. It’s not easy, when Zuko looks at him in incredulity and despair.  
  
“Nothing,” Zuko says tonelessly. “I can’t…I’m the Fire Lord.”  
  
Not for the first time, Iroh wishes he could lift that burden off his young nephew’s shoulders. “So?”  
  
“So the Fire Sages say I have to marry someone from the Fire Nation. Someone highborn, to form a strong foundation to rebuild our nation.” Though it is Zuko’s voice speaking, the words sound more as though they are coming from the mouths of the Fire Sages themselves.  
  
“Ah, but if you marry someone from the Water Tribe, it could help secure alliances,” Iroh points out.  
  
“No. They say the Earth Kingdom would see it as a threat. And besides, it would be going against all of our traditions.” There is no fight in his words, only dull acceptance.  
  
“So you’re going to just walk away from the girl you love?” He has always admired Zuko’s dedication to his duty and honour, but he cannot stand to see his nephew – his son – sacrificing his own happiness again.  
  
Zuko shrugs. “I have to.”  
  
“No,” says Iroh, “you don’t. What do you want to do, Zuko?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter, the Fire Sages said – ”  
  
“I didn’t ask what the Fire Sages said, I asked you what _y _ou_ want._ And it _does_ matter.”  
  
“I can’t. I’m the Fire Lord, I have to do what’s best for the nation.”  
  
“Zuko,” Iroh says, putting his tea down and grabbing his nephew’s shoulder, “look at me. For the rest of your life, you will have to make decisions as the Fire Lord. But sometimes you will have to make a choice for yourself. This is your _life,_ Zuko. It is not just about politics. This is about you; not your duty, not your honour, not your obligations, but _you_. For once in your life, let yourself be happy. _What do you want?”_  
  
Zuko runs a hand through his hair and Iroh silently curses his brother, as he has done countless times before. His nephew has never felt the right to happiness, to choices of his own. Iroh has lost count of the number of times he has had to remind Zuko that he is allowed to want. _How could you do that to your child, Ozai?_  
  
“I want…” Zuko says finally, looking up at Iroh in supplication, “I want to marry Katara.”  
  
 _Thank Agni._ “So go ask her. I’ve always thought white jade tea would go splendidly with a wedding proposal.”  
  
Zuko stares at him. “Uncle. Stop thinking about tea for a second, and tell me how exactly you expect me to ask her to marry me when all the Fire Sages say I have to – ”  
  
“Let me handle the Fire Sages,” Iroh says with a smile. Then, because he can’t quite resist, “I’m sure a nice pot of oolong will win them over quickly enough.”  
  
His nephew rolls his eyes, just as Iroh expected, but he finishes his tea and says a quiet thank you before leaving.  
  
Iroh checks his many cabinets full of various teas, making sure he has what he needs. He has one more important conversation to have tonight.  
  
*****  
  
He finds her sitting outside, just as he knew he would, her face illuminated in the light of the full moon. He crosses the lawn quietly and takes a seat beside her, holding out a cup of steaming tea.  
  
“I brought you some jasmine flower tea,” he says by way of greeting, “I have always thought it goes best with a full moon.”  
  
Katara takes the tea with a word of thanks, but says nothing else.  
  
“So, my nephew tells me you’ve ended things with the Avatar,” says Iroh. Katara looks surprised, but merely gives a small shrug.  
  
“It wasn’t what I wanted,” she says sadly. She sips her tea quietly for a moment, then decides to continue. “Except…well, he didn’t take it well. And now I don’t know what to do.”  
  
“Yes,” says Iroh, nodding in sympathy, “that does seem like a dilemma.”  
  
“It’s just complicated,” Katara says, frowning into her tea, “and there’s…someone else. But I can’t do that to Aang, he says he loves me, and I…” she trails off.  
  
“You don’t love Aang?” he finishes for her.  
  
“No, I do,” she says, “I do love him. But not the same way.”  
  
She is different from Zuko in so many ways, but in this they are almost the same. He has seen the protectiveness in her eyes when she looked at the young Avatar, and once again he finds himself trying to comfort someone forced to choose between love and obligation.  
  
“Katara,” he says, “listen to me. If you do not love Aang the way he loves you, it is better for him to learn that now, when you both still have a chance to be happy with someone else. You might make him happy now, but if you are unhappy with him, in the end it will only end in sadness for both of you.”  
  
“I know,” she says, her voice barely more than a whisper, “I just don’t want to have to hurt him.”  
  
“It is never easy to cause a friend pain,” Iroh agrees, “but sometimes it is necessary. And someday he will thank you for it.”  
  
Katara nods, but says nothing.  
  
“As will my nephew,” Iroh adds. And then he adds _chokes on tea when surprised_ to the list of things Zuko and Katara have in common.  
  
“What? Zuko? What do you mean?”  
  
Iroh smiles. “I have been around a long time, Master Katara. And it seems the two of you are meant to be together.”  
  
She does not reply, but blushes dark red. Iroh just smiles again and excuses himself, leaving Katara to her tea and her thoughts.  
  
*****  
  
Several days later, Iroh hears a snatch of conversation as he passes by the tea room.  
  
“Will you marry me?”  
  
He stays only long enough to hear the answer before walking away so as not to eavesdrop further. When he enters the room later, though, he is pleased to see two teacups on the table, each containing the dregs of white jade tea. Iroh smiles.  
  
After all, some conversations are best had over a good cup of tea.  



End file.
